Changing the Past to Change the Future
by Forestfirekid
Summary: It's is during the winter solstice during the time of Ancient Greece when a strange girl covered in blood appears through time. The Fates are protective over her and leave behind books to prevent the girl's future from taking place. When everything most of the gods know is turned upside down, what will happen.(Not a Reading the Percy Jackson Books Fic)Rated T for Safety. May Change


** _Hey everyone._**

_** This is my first fic for Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Though it is a 'Reading the Books' fic, the books being read aren't the actual Percy Jackson Books, but that of a story that I myself have created. The books in this fic will sort of follow the Percy Jackson plot-line, but things will be added and taken away depending on how things go. I figure the reason for other 'Reading the Books' fics being removed is because they break the copyright laws of the books that are used in the fics, even if the author states that they do not own the story at the start of the fic. By writing my fic this way, I am making it original.**_

_** For those who are reading this and are waiting for me to update my other stories, all I have to say is this: I'M SORRY! I am trying my best to come up with ideas, but I am having slight problems. I am re-writing my Ghost Hunt fic, Spirit Child, and it is almost ready to be posted but I am having a little difficulty on figuring out how I want to finish it. I'm also re-writing my Harry Potter fic, which will probably be posted under a new title. As for my Vampire Knight fic, I have hit a road block and am trying to figure out what I need to write to make it flow smoothly but still make sense.**_

_** I have re-posted this chapter because I have added another 500ish words and because I had noticed that the flow of the story wasn't as great as it could have been. I'm normally one who updates previous chapters as a post a new one, but I felt the need to fix this because it was really bugging me and because I just finished exams and I looked through the chapter to see how I should start the next one and noticed.**_

_** Now onto the story. **_

Poseidon stared blankly at the walls of the meeting chamber that was on Olympus, not caring about what his siblings and nieces and nephews discussed. It was the day of the winter solstice and Poseidon had finally given up caring what his family thought of him anymore, though he sometimes wondered if he would have a more peaceful life if he let himself Fade away and leave the rest of the Olympians and other gods pick up the gapes he left behind. The only reason that he hadn't gone through with that thought was because he knew that he couldn't face himself if he left Amphitrite and Triton behind on their own.

He closed his eyes and let out a deep yet quiet breath, careful to not turn the attention of the other gods on him. The last time that he had, they had managed to find a way to put the blame of everything on him. He also didn't want them bringing up past topics. Athena tended to enjoy continuously bringing up the entire debacle involving Medusa, never even bothering to get his side of the story.

The silence that suddenly enveloped the room caused him to snap out of his thoughts and he looked at the others to see that their attention was on a spot near the entry way that was shimmering. Poseidon paled as he realized what the cause of the shimmering was and watched with renewed attention as the shape of a petite person started to take shape within the shimmering. He recoiled along with the others, when he saw that the person was covered in blood from head two toe and it was obvious that the shimmering was what was keeping her upright and stopping from falling over.

As her form became more solid, Poseidon started to feel a form of attachment to the person who appeared to be a girl if the waist length hair that curled at the ends and was held up by a sea green ribbon was anything to go by and it dawned on him that from what ever time in the future the girl was from that she was his daughter. The moment her form became fully solid she started to crumple in on her self. Poseidon, who had seen before what would happen when the shimmering stopped, was the quickest to react when she started to fall to the floor. He was by her side in an instant and had quickly wrapped his arms around her in support as he looked her over with worry, not caring if his toga got covered in blood. He recoiled slightly in surprise when one of her hands came up to grip the fabric at his shoulder and he started to smell the salt of tears.

_'Your alive! Your alive! Thank grandad your alive!'_

Hearing the voice that was most definitely female in his head made him pale. It wasn't the fact that he had heard a voice in his head that caused his reaction, as gods tended to communicate with each other telepathically from time to time, but the fact that the girl was happy that he was alive. He barely took notice of the fact that even though she was sobbing hysterically that not a sound was coming out of her.

"Do you know this child Poseidon," he heard Zeus ask him, and a part of his mind that had yet to shut down due to the implication of her words couldn't help but wonder if he should tell his brother that the girl was about to hit her twenties.

Poseidon turned to look at his brother and his mental state was too shut down to take note of the fact that that the other gods' eyes had widened at the look that was on his face. "No brother, but I can make a guess."

When Zeus had spoken up, none of the gods had expected Poseidon to actually turn and face them. Poseidon had been known to avoid looking at anyone. So it scared them slightly when not only had he looked at them as he answered him, but that his face paler than Hades'. Before anyone could ask him what was wrong, there was a flash of light and once it disappeared, it left behind a stack of books with a letter placed on top of them.

Athena made her way to the pile while Poseidon picked up the girl and moved back to the throne, cradling the girl on his lap with her head tucked into the crook of his neck. Athena picked up the letter first and read it out loud

"_Dear Olympians,_

_ These books have been sent to you to prevent the future from which the young girl who is in Poseidon's arms is from from actually coming to pass. The books are to be read from the top most to the bottom and they cannot be read in any other order. As the girl has been saved from basically the end of the world, she will not be sent back once the readings are over and there may even be a few more living creatures sent back as well. Do **anything** to hurt her and you will earn our wrath._

_ Hope you have a great day,_

_ The Fates"_

Silence stretched as Athena finished reading the letter and everyone held incredulous looks as they looked towards the girl in Poseidon's arms who was still crying hysterically as Poseidon used his control over water to remove the blood from her person.

"Well we might as well start," Demeter stated as she motioned for Athena to pick up the top most book, breaking the silence that they had descended into.

Athena picked up the book and looked over the covers. "It has no title," she told them.

Poseidon ignored her and continued with his task, but no one seemed to care as Apollo spoke next.

"We'll just read it based off of the chapters. It's not the titles are very important in this case anyway, since they are future events."

Athena nodded and went back to her throne, sitting down before opening the book up to the first page.

**"Chapter 1**

** A women dressed in a long earthly green dress, opened the door to the nursery that the woman who lived in the apartment had changed the second bedroom into."**

Poseidon paused in his task at the description of the woman. She sounded familiar, like he had seen her before, and his memory was trying to remind him of something, but it wasn't having much success. Deciding that his memory might become clearer if the reading continued, he didn't bother to interrupt as he went back to his task while he continued to pay attention to what was being said.

**"She had noticed the boxes that littered the apartment and knew that the woman had the intentions of moving into a larger one. She couldn't help but scoff as she thought of the lady. While the woman's heart was in the right place, her actions were not. She had seen the man that the woman was planning to marry in order to protect her children and it was obvious that the man was planning to marry her in order to live a lazy life while he made her work herself to death."**

"All men are lazy," Artemis scoffed, clearly not liking the description of the man that the woman was planning to marry.

"Not all men," Aphrodite shot back at her, before she grimaced. " Though I do have to admit that this one sounds like one of the worst men you could come across."

The other gods were debating if they should move away from the two goddesses as neither Aphrodite nor Artemis had ever agreed on anything. This was the closest that they had ever come to it.

**"She shook those thoughts out of her head as she made her way towards the crib that held the young twins, her great grandchildren."**

Poseidon paused again and started to wrack his brain for the name of a goddess who had a male grandchild who was a god. He came up with a couple, but the ones that he did come up with didn't make much sense. Except for one. He went back to cleaning the blood off of what was now obviously a dark sea blue Greek style female outfit that the y oung woman in his arms was wearing uneasily. He didn't know if he want to to be right or wrong, slightly scared about the reaction his family would have if his guess was right.

** "She was amused to see, as she neared the crib and could finally get a view of the children, that the young boy was awake and glaring at her while he stood protectively over his younger sister on all fours."**

"That's adorable," the goddesses (minus Artemis) cooed, and even the gods and Artemis had to agree that for a child, especially a young male in Artemis' case, to be that protective was cute.

None of them said this out loud however.

** " The girl herself was asleep, though her laboured breathing showed that it wasn't the painless sleep that children their age tended to have."**

The gods and goddesses couldn't help but grow concerned and they briefly glanced at the girl in Poseidon's arms.

"Demi-god maybe," Dionysus tried weakly.

"Even if the child is a demi-god," Athena informed them, though she was mostly talking too Dionysus. "Demi-god dreams don't start till they hit at least four years of age. It's obvious here that these children have just hit a year of age; they may even be younger."

Again everyone glanced over to the girl, who had had the blood washed off of her by this point and Poseidon was now using water to heal her wounds as she started to fall asleep. Their attention moved to him, as they had never known that he could heal with his abilities. Poseidon, after realizing that no one was going to start reading again looked up.

"Are we going to read or not," he snapped at them.

Athena quickly returned back to the book and everybody hastily turned their gazes away from Poseidon.

**"She turned back to the boy as she felt his glare trying to bore holes into her head. She couldn't help but smile at him in amusement. She reminded him of one of her other grandson's. Actually, if from what she had seen through her spying was accurate, the glare was worse than the child's own uncle."**

"Oh."

At Poseidon's sudden quiet exclamation, Athena paused in her reading and returned her attention to Poseidon, as did the other gods. The god of the sea had frozen in his task and was staring at the book in Athena's hands wide eyed.

"You know who the lady is," Hera asked him curiously.

All her question did was cause Poseidon to return to his task as he motioned for Athena to start reading again. Athena huffed crossly and glared at him but continued to read. Poseidon, on his part was trying to make sure no one sensed his fear. Knowing his luck, the identity of the 'lady' would be given away, and he was fearing how the rest of his family would react when it was.

** " Don't worry little one," she told him soothingly as she smiled down at him. "I'm not going to hurt you or your sister."**

** The boy glared at her, but as the seconds ticked by, the glare softened into a stare and then to something that resembled a look of understanding as he crawled off of his sister and to the side. Once the boy had moved out of the way, the woman placed her hand gently against the side of the girl's face. A few seconds past before she removed her hand and stared softly down at the two children, though her focus was mostly on the female child.**

Hera smiled slightly. Whoever this goddess was, she could feel that she really cared about family. Glancing at Poseidon, she noticed the fear on his face before it was replaced by a blank mask. She shot him a worried look that everyone missed. Everyone except Dionysus.

_'Maybe she does care,' _he thought to himself.

** "Your grandfather must care for you so much if he has granted you more time," she whispered, though only the boy heard her. "Then again, his ability to see through time to protect those that are or will be important to him is the only reason why he would know of your existence. I do have to wonder, though, how he managed to grant you more time at birth if he couldn't be present."**

Silence could be heard at the spoken words and if a pin were to be dropped, one would be able to hear it hit the floor. Everyone looked at Poseidon who refused to look up from his task at healing.

"Poseidon," Zeus growled.

"What ," Poseidon snapped back coldly as he looked up and looked Zeus in the eyes.

Zeus flinched back as though he had been slapped and even the other Olympians had to stop themselves from flinching. They had never seen Poseidon's sea green eyes as cold as they were at this moment.

It took Zeus a few moments before he recollected himself and spoke again. "We will talk after this chapter."

The only thing Poseidon did in response was return to looking down at what he was doing. As Athena lifted to book back in her hands to start reading, he sent a mental message to Amphitrite.

_'Amphitrite?' _he called out mentally.

It took a few seconds before he got a response. _'Yes?'_

_ 'Could you and Triton meet me at my quarters on Olympus?'_

_ 'Of course we can,'_ she told him before. _'What's going on?'_

_ 'I'll tell you when I get to my quarters,' _he told her, before he shut of the connection.

**"She placed two fingers on the girl's forehead and channelled some of her power through them. "A gift from your great grandmother, dear child. You will bring about a new age, and you will be strong enough to live to see it."**

** The moment a small symbol of fruits on what appeared to be the ground showed up on the child's forehead, she stopped channelling her power and waited for it to disappear."**

Poseidon hated being proved right, especially when his siblings as well as his nieces and nephews got upset at him when he did. He had to stop himself from flinching as everyone turned to look at him in horror and slight anger at what was supposedly going to happen in the future.

"Read Athena," Zeus growled out in anger.

**"She looked over to the boy and let another smile of amusement come to her face as the child watched her warily, having seen her do something to his younger sister but not yet being able to understand what had been done."**

Poseidon's lips quirked upwards despite the situation, as did Hera's. Hestia, who was watching from the fireside, couldn't help but think that they both looked like proper siblings. She had always noticed that the two were similar in a lot of ways and she smiled sadly as she thought. Over their time in their father's stomach, when Poseidon had been eaten, she and the rest of their siblings had been so fed up with their living conditions that they had taken it out on the new one there. Maybe if they hadn't, Hera would have had someone whom she could talk to and trust. She kept everything to herself, which Hestia believed was the reason for how she treated the half-blooded children of the other gods, minus the fact that she couldn't have her own.

**"She turned around and made her way back towards the doorway of the nursery, looking back over her shoulder and whispering something before she disappeared, not to be seen in a physical body for the next 18 years."**

The Olympians all let out a breath that they had not known that they had been holding when they heard that statement. Sure eighteen years wasn't long, but at least they had forewarning about what was going to happen. Zeus was still glaring angrily at Poseidon, determined to get a straight answer out of the God of the Sea.

**"We shall she each other again Anastasia Astarte and when we do, hopefully enough has been done to change your future."**

"That's the end of this chapter," Athena told everyone as she closed the book.

Everyone started to get up and Poseidon copied their actions while holding the small body of the girl in his arms, knowing that Zeus was going to yell at him and wanting to at least be standing up so that he could flee without harming his own pride once Zeus was finished.

The moment Poseidon got out of his throne, Zeus made his way towards him, determined to get answers. "When were you going to tell us that father had a soft spot for your children, Poseidon, let alone that grandmother has been gaining strength?! What were you ..."

As Zeus continued to rant, Poseidon let his bangs cover his eyes as he tilted his head slightly downwards. He didn't even bother trying to answer, knowing that any attempt at making a response would cause the other gods to start in on him as well. Maybe Fading wasn't such a bad idea after all. At least he would finally be free of those he currently had to call family, though he used the term loosely. He wouldn't have to worry about his mother either. Ampritrite and Triton would understand wouldn't they? When he considered the pros and the cons, Fading seemed to make a lot more sense.

What amused him though was that the other gods had assumed that the two children that were talked about in the book were his. It wasn't as though he didn't think they weren't, as from what he had gathered the female child in the story was most probably the young woman he currently held in his arms and since he had felt the parental connection when she had first entered, he knew she was his daughter. How the other gods knew though, he didn't know.

The fact that Poseidon was lost in thought didn't stop him from noticing that the girl in his arms had woken up from her sleep and was trying to get her bearings drowsily, though the other gods failed to notice as the girl's head was tucked into Poseidon's shoulder. They didn't even think that anything might be wrong until Zeus stopped his rant.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself," Zeus demanded.

Their was a couple moments of silence before Poseidon lifted his head so that his eyes were visible and everyone who could see his face recoiled at the sight of dead eyes; eyes that showed that the person they belonged to had given up on life.

"Can I leave now," Poseidon asked quietly, and when he received no answer he walked out of the throne room and towards his quarters, not bothering to look back to see the reactions of those he left behind and not even really caring about their reactions.

When Poseidon left, he left the gods staring at the spot he had vacated with wide eyes. It was Hera who spoke up first.

"I think you might have gone a little to far," she told her husband quietly, finally understanding why he had looked scared earlier.

Everyone turned to look at her, but it wasn't Zeus who responded.

"A little," Hades demanded harshly, though his voice was quiet and, even if no one heard it, sounded to be in pain. " Going 'a little to far' doesn't cause a person to look as though there is no point in living. Going 'a little to far' doesn't make one look like they are planning to end their own life. "

The gods who hadn't seen Poseidon's eyes sucked in a breath at this.

"He wouldn't consider Fading," Apollo stated, though he didn't sound to sure of his statement. "He wouldn't leave Triton and Amphritrite behind like that."

"What do we actually know about Poseidon to be able to say that," Hestia spoke up from her place by the fire.

"What," the other gods asked her as they turned to face her, not getting what she meant.

Hestia sighed and got up. While she cared for her family, she wasn't one to step in and prevent arguments from taking place, though at the current moment in time she wished that she was. If she had stepped in, maybe Poseidon would have said something.

"How can we be sure of what he would and wouldn't do," Hestia said. "None of us took the time to talk to him and every time he tries to talk to one of us, someone ends up yelling at him. If no one has noticed, Poseidon has given up trying to defend himself because every time an argument starts, everyone sides against him without even bothering to hear his side of the story. Athena, did you actually ask Poseidon what he was doing in your temple with Medusa? And if you did, did you give him a chance to answer?"

Athena looked taken aback. "I ..."

She drifted off and her eyes widened as she realized that yes, while she had asked him what he was doing, she hadn't given him the chance to answer her question. As she looked back on the situation, she realized that Poseidon had been seriously shaken up and seemed to have even been slightly terrified as he had looked at Medusa before she had changed her. He had even given her a grateful smile when she had stepped in and separated him from Medusa.

The others watched as Athena thought it over and even they felt slightly ashamed as they realized that Athena had jumped to conclusions. They had taken her side during the argument that had taken place after the event and Poseidon hadn't said a word to defend himself so they had assumed that Athena had been correct with her story. Dionysus watched on from the side and stopped himself from glaring at the other gods. They realized now that they were hurting Poseidon with the fact that they never bothered to get his version, not when it could have made an actual difference. They'd be lucky if Poseidon even came back for the reading the next day.

"Maybe we should try and get to know him," Demeter suggested softly and everyone turned to look at her. "Even the rest of us have just jumped to conclusions. Zeus did that just now and look at where that has gotten us."

"How though,"Zeus asked, trying to hide the fact that he was upset with himself. "If we try and start any type of conversation now ourselves, he might figure that we have some other motive than trying to get to know him."

Everybody looked at him as they saw the truth in his words. Dionysus snorted and everybody turned to look at him.

"Of course he's going to think you have an ulterior motive," he snapped at them, causing them to recoil in surprise at how angry he was. "After several thousand years of not caring about the effects of your actions, you expect him to suddenly be happy that you guys have started to care."

"You sound as though you haven't done the same," Artemis said, looking at him.

"Of course I haven't," he snapped back, his anger rising slightly." Unlike the rest of you I tend to pay attention to my surroundings. I talk to him on occasion as he's the only one who bothers to talk to me. The rest of you just figure that I'm either drunk or asleep.

Dionysus took in a deep breath to calm himself. "I'd be surprised if he shows up tomorrow at all, mindless of the fact that he's been considering Fading for the past two thousand years and the lot of you have just given him a perfectly good reason to do so," he told them, not caring that they looked both terrified and upset at the piece of information that he had given them. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to go and sleep, so that tomorrow I can see whether or not your actions have had disastrous consequences."

With that, Dionysus walked out of the room leaving the rest of them to their panic. All of them shared panicked looks.

"He wouldn't really Fade would he," Hermes asked, slightly depressed.

Both Hades and Zeus opened their mouths to say 'no', but closed them just as quickly. They couldn't be entirely sure, especially if what Dionysus had said was true. Silence stretched as no one knew how they should answer Hermes' question.

"We should wait till tomorrow," Athena spoke up, breaking the silence.

"What do you mean," Aphrodite asked.

"She means that we should wait till tomorrow and see if Poseidon shows up or not," Ares informed her, having caught onto his sister's line of thought.

"And we should probably let Poseidon initiate conversations before we talked to him," Hephaestus said in a gruff voice. " That way it won't seem so odd to him."

Everyone thought about and nodded their heads in agreement, though they looked warily at the two brothers. Athena and Ares agreeing to something was one thing, as they shared a domain, but Hephaestus and Ares hated each other with a passion because of Aphrodite and they had never agreed on something before. If anyone were to look closely, they would have seen both shoot a quick glare in the direction of the goddess of love, whom was looking at her reflection in the marble.

"I guess that would be the best course of action, even if we probably won't end up with much,"Demeter agreed, even though she wished that their was a more simpler and less time consuming way.

"We may as well go back to our temples and sleep. We'll meet back here in the morning," Zeus informed them.

With that said everyone left the room and went to their quarters. None of them got much in the way of sleep that night, to worried about Poseidon and the results of their actions to fall asleep.

_**Okay everyone, that wraps it up for this chapter. If anyone wants to know, the pairings that I have planned for this fic so far are Anastasia [(fem Percy) sort of]/ Hades. Also Nico will be showing up at some point, though I'm not entirely sure when. He will be playing matchmaker to the point where the gods will ask if he is a son of Aphrodite. In my story I have him viewing Anastasia as a sort of mother figure so he tries his best to push his father towards her. Considering the fact that I am designing this fic so that it takes place before Persephone and Hades and up married, it makes sense to me.**_

_** I am changing things that are talked about in mythology so please don't send me reviews that state that this isn't what supposedly happened as this is a fanfic and I can, technically write whatever I want. I would like helpful criticisms and reviews that give me idea's on what can happen later. This fic has 4'432 words in total, not including my notes. It is sorter than my preferred word quota per chapter, which is 7'000 words or more, but because I wanted to see if everyone liked where I was going with it so far, I made it shorter that usual. If I get enough positive reviews, then the next chapter will be a lot longer than this one. I want to see if I can get at least 20 reviews for this chapter. If I don't I'll just leave it as it is.**_

_** Forestfirekid**_


End file.
